Their Soundtrack
by Some1FoundMe
Summary: Random little one shots strung together by song titles. This is an already-established-relationship story because as much as I like the whole "slow-burn" thing, instant gratification also makes me happy! **Please note this is now rated M**
1. Iris

**Title:**

**Author:** Some1FoundMe

**Rating:** T (for now)

**Summary:** Random little one shots strung together by song titles. This is an already-established-relationship story because as much as I like the whole "slow-burn" thing, instant gratification also makes me happy

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I don't own Oliver and Felicity as he slept with Isabel and that's just disgraceful…

**Iris**

Oliver sat beside her on the plane, his eyes closed, head resting against the back of his chair. She knew that he wasn't asleep because every few minutes his thumb would tap on the screen of his phone to restart the song that he was listening to. They'd been in the air for almost two hours and he'd been listening to the same song since take-off. She wasn't sure why he was in such a weird mood all of a sudden but the fact that he hadn't said ten words to her or Digg since they'd checked out of their hotel that morning told her that something was bothering him.

Sighing, Felicity fidgeted with her headphones, playing the song that she'd been listening to as well. It was new, something she'd only heard for the first time a couple of days before they'd left, and she hadn't been able to get it out of her head. It reminded her of Oliver. She slid her finger around on the screen until she had a blank text message open. She tapped out a question and hit send. Closing her eyes, she listened to the words pouring into her ears. A moment later, her phone buzzed in her hand.

**Music.**

She rolled her eyes at his response, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. His posture hadn't changed.

_Thank you so much for enlightening me, oh wise one. I meant which song are you listening to? It must be good because you've probably listened to it a hundred times._

She closed her eyes as soon as she hit send, knowing that he would respond quickly to the crack.

**It's an old song. A pre-island song.**

_Give me a hint at least._

**The Goo Good Dolls.**

Her eyes widened in surprise as she read his response. She would never have pegged Oliver as a Goo Goo Dolls fan. She'd never really been able to determine the type of music he liked because he rarely ever listened to music. Now that she was actually thinking about it, she couldn't remember a single time he'd ever listened to music with her around. He didn't turn on the radio in the car when he took her to dinner. He didn't listen to music when they were the only two left in the office at QC or when they were alone at Verdant. This was the first time that she'd actually seen him wearing headphones.

_An old Goo Goo Dolls song, huh? Let me think… are you really going to make me guess?_

She waited for him to respond and took his lack of an answer as a yes, she would have to guess. She racked her brain for pre-2007 Goo Goo Dolls songs. There were only a few she could think of off the top of her head. Using her phone, she pulled up a music sharing application and found one of the songs that she'd been able to come up with. She tapped Oliver on the shoulder, holding her phone out so that he could see the song on her screen. He shook his head, closing his eyes again. Felicity stared at him. She still couldn't determine where this mood had come from. That morning they had checked out of their hotel in Beijing after a successful business trip for Queen Consolidated and the three of them had gotten into the car to head to the airport. Oliver had sat with her in the back, Digg had sat up front with their driver, and everything had been fine. He'd been fine the night before when he'd walked her to her room and kissed her goodnight.

She sighed again as she remembered the way that his stubble had felt on her skin when he'd kissed her. She really, really liked it when he kissed her. She liked a lot of things about her new relationship with him. It was definitely still new. They'd only started seeing each other a couple of months earlier and while things were progressing slowly, there had been more than one moment when they'd let themselves get carried away. Her brain immediately went back to the frantic makeout session in the lair that had featured a post-workout Oliver pinning her to the floor while devouring her mouth.

Felicity shivered and forced herself to focus. She knew that she was blushing when she tapped Oliver's shoulder again. He met her eyes for a moment, his expression curious as he took in the color on her cheeks.

"Felicity?"

He said her name in a way that made goose bumps break out on her arms. He knew that of course and the teasing smirk on his face told her that he'd been hoping to get a reaction out of her.

She rolled her eyes again.

"Shut up, Oliver. Is this the song or not?" she asked, pointing to her screen.

He shrugged, "Try again."

She expected him to go back to his former stoic position so when he leaned closer to look over her shoulder, she was taken off guard. His proximity made her heart race.

"Diggle is watching us," she told him.

"I know."

"You're awfully close for someone who insisted that we not tell anyone about … us… yet."

He shrugged again but didn't move away.

It took her a minute to get back to the task at hand but eventually she resumed her search. After several failed attempts to find the right song, he took the phone from her hands. She huffed for a minute, not appreciating the fact that he was messing with her tech. But when he handed the phone back with the lyrics to a song that she knew by heart, her indignation died away.

_I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

She stared at the words on her screen, surprised by the lump that had formed in her throat. She knew the song. It was a song that she'd listened to a million times in the last few years, in the last few months, because every time she heard it, she thought of him. She'd been on her way home one night, the night after he'd been shot by his mother, the night she'd discovered his secret, and the song had come on her radio. She had immediately associated it with him.

"Oliver, I –"

He shook his head, taking the phone from her hands and setting it aside. And then he leaned into her further, lifting his hand to the side of her neck, his calloused thumb stroking the skin just below her ear. He was looking at her as if he had every intention of kissing her. Boy, did she want him to kiss her. She wanted it desperately.

"Thank you, Felicity," he whispered, his lips grazing her ear, "Thank you for not running from me."

It was her turn to shake her head, confused.

"I would never run from you, Oliver."

He sighed, "You should've run. You should've run the minute you found out who I really was."

She wanted to tell him again that she wouldn't go, that he never had to worry about her leaving. He had to know that the words to that song meant the same thing to her. Oliver knew her better than anyone. He was the only person that she wanted to know her. No one understood her the way that he did.

"Diggle is still staring at us," she murmured, "But I won't argue if you want to kiss me now."

He smirked, "You wouldn't mind, huh? I thought we weren't telling anyone."

"You were the one who was so adamant that we not tell anyone," she pointed out again, "But you're really close and you smell really good and all I've been able to think about since we said goodnight was kissing you again."

Oliver laughed, tightening his hold on her before invading her personal space. His lips found hers and Felicity's eyes closed. He kissed her with unrestrained passion, his mouth hot on hers and she couldn't help the little sounds of pleasure that escaped her. When he pulled back, she followed him instinctually, catching herself just before she fell into his lap.

"Diggle already knows."

She frowned, sitting upright and swinging her eyes around to the seat toward the front of the small private plane where their friend sat. He wasn't looking at them anymore but the knowing grin on his face was hard to miss.

"How?" she asked.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, shrugging.

"He saw us last night. He might've shown up at my door after I'd left you at your room."

She stared at him, at a loss for words. Which was completely unlike her. Felicity Smoak was never at a loss for words. Usually she had more words than she knew what to do with.

"What did he say?" she finally managed to choke out.

Oliver shrugged again, "He just threatened to kill me if I ever did anything to hurt you. And he might've pointed out that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Not that I didn't know that already."

And it happened again. He'd left her speechless. He kissed her then, just a quick peck on her cheek, before putting his headphones back in his ears and closing his eyes. Only now he held her to the side of his body, his arm draped around her shoulders. It took her a few minutes to really absorb his words, to really think of all that the song that he played for her said. But when it had sunk in, when she let herself really believe that he felt that way, she relaxed against him. Closing her own eyes, Felicity found the song on her phone and set it on repeat.

She decided then that "Iris" was officially their song and she was pretty sure that Oliver wouldn't have a problem with that.


	2. Gorilla

**Title:**

**Author:** Some1FoundMe

**Rating:** T (for now)

**Summary:** Random little one shots strung together by song titles. This is an already-established-relationship story because as much as I like the whole "slow-burn" thing, instant gratification also makes me happy

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I don't own Oliver and Felicity as he slept with Isabel and that's just disgraceful…

**Gorilla**

He woke with a start, sitting up in the empty bed, his heart racing. It wasn't the first time that the nightmare had plagued him. They were becoming more and more frequent and he didn't need a shrink to analyze where they were coming from.

Felicity was in his life every day, she was an integral part of his universe, and he knew that the recent shift in their relationship had only made her more of a liability to him. If anyone found out about her, if Slade discovered that she was more than just his IT expert, he'd paint a target on her back.

Those were the thoughts that kept him up at night. His mind was continually coming up with horrifying scenarios that all resulted in the same thing: Felicity dying right before his eyes. The thought made him break out in a cold sweat. Losing Felicity was not an option. Not now. Not ever. He'd force him to leave him if that's what it took, he'd send her as far away as possible, but it hadn't come to that yet and he prayed to God every day that it never did.

Glancing around the room, the vestiges of the dream left him and he remembered where he was. He'd spent the night with her. He was in her bed, not his own, with the scent of her perfume clinging to the sheets. He suspected that the fact that he'd held her in his arms through the night had something to do with the clarity of his nightmare.

She wasn't, however, in his arms now and he noticed that the bed beside him was cold. The clock on her nightstand told him that it wasn't quite seven in the morning but he wasn't surprised. Felicity rarely slept late. Her brain was always working on something and he'd learned quickly that until whatever it was she had spinning around up there was resolved, things like sleeping and eating were pushed to the wayside.

He found his jeans discarded on the floor at the foot of her bed where he'd left them and stepped into them. He wasn't surprised when he realized that his shirt, which should've been lying in roughly the same place as his jeans, was missing. On the handful of occasions that they'd spent the night together, he'd woken to find Felicity wearing his shirt and very little else. This he didn't mind, not in the slightest. She looked amazing in his clothes.

He wandered out into the living room of her small apartment and found her on the couch. Her usually well-kept hair was a tousled mess, the sight making him smile when he realized that he'd had some part in its currently erratic state, and her glasses were perched on the end of her nose. She sat cross-legged, her attention focused on the tablet in her hands. He went unnoticed as he moved quietly into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

Watching her from the other side of her breakfast bar, Oliver noticed her head bobbing from side to side, her lips moving as she sang along to a song that he couldn't hear. He hadn't even realized that she had her headphones in. She was completely oblivious to the fact that he was watching her, she usually was, and he liked having the opportunity to see her this way. He liked seeing her with her guard down.

When the coffee was ready, he fixed a cup for each of them and carried them out to the living room. Setting both cups on the end table farthest from her, he dropped onto the couch beside her, startling her so badly that clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. Her tablet would've hit the floor if he hadn't reached out to catch it. In the midst of everything, her headphones were suddenly disconnected from the tablet and music filled the otherwise silent apartment.

Felicity snatched her computer back, hastily tapping the screen and effectively cutting off the song she'd been listening too. Fortunately, she hadn't been fast enough and he'd heard enough of the lyrics to recognize the song. He really didn't listen to much music, it was too distracting, but every now and then he'd catch a song he didn't know as he walked through the club. This was a song that Thea's DJ seemed to really like because it was playing often at Verdant.

When Felicity looked up at him, her face was redder than he'd ever seen it.

"Give me the tablet, Felicity," he said firmly, using the same voice that he often used when he was running down a target. He knew that it would draw a reaction out of her, it always did.

She shook her head, "Not a chance."

"At least turn the song back on."

She shook her head again, her face growing impossibly redder. He reached for the computer and she gasped, clutching it tighter to her chest.

"Oliver."

"Felicity."

She glared at him, not budging an inch even as he moved closer to her.

"You do know that I can take that from you any time that I want to, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "What do you want with my computer anyway? Don't you have more money than God? Go get your own."

He laughed, reaching for her again only instead of reaching for her tablet he grabbed her ankle and hauled her towards him. She squeaked in surprise but didn't have the chance to pull away from him before he'd yanked her to his chest and held her captive, her tablet wedged between them. She glanced down at his bare chest before her eyes met his.

"You're cheating," she murmured, "You're trying to distract me."

He shrugged, "You're wearing my shirt, Felicity, I'm pretty sure you're the one causing the distraction."

She smirked at that, brushing her lips along his jaw as she spoke.

"I'm still not going to give you my tablet."

His hand made its way to the back of her head, tangling in her hair. He fisted his it, the blonde strands twisting around his fingers, and the noise that she made in response made his blood run hot. He was so glad that he'd woken up to the fact that he had this beautiful woman within his reach. And she wasn't just beautiful. She was kind and selfless and smarter than anyone else that he knew. She was also brave. She stood beside him without question. She knew what it meant to be with him, what it really meant, and she'd stayed anyway. He loved her for that.

"Play the song again, Felicity."

She sighed, sitting back so that she was straddling his lap. His shirt was huge on her, falling almost to her knees, and he edged the hem up so that he could rest his hands on her bare thighs. She shivered under his touch, her face flushing again. She rearranged the tablet between them, her fingers dancing across the screen for a second before the song starts again. For a long moment, neither of them moved.

When the chorus started, she shifted awkwardly in his lap. They were staring at one another and he was barely breathing.

_Cause what I got for ya, I promise it's a killer. You'll be bangin' on my chest, bang bang. Gorilla._

She was looking at him with lust in her blue eyes, there was no denying that. He could only imagine what she saw in his expression.

"Take me to bed, Oliver."

He was on his feet in half a heartbeat, his hands settling on the backs of her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He took the tablet from her and dropped it onto the sofa. She hung onto him, her arms coming up to lock around his neck.

"Hold onto me tight, Felicity."

She couldn't stop the small laugh that spilled from her lips even as her fingers combed through the short hairs at the back of his head.

"That's more like it," she told him, referring to the first time that he'd said those words. It had been one of the million times that her brain to mouth filter had stopped working around him.

He shook his head, laughing with her, and nipped at her bottom lip.

"I figured."

They were both smiling when their lips met. They had had so many 'almost' moments, so many moments that could've led to something more. And while there had been times when he'd wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go, he was happy that their relationship had started the way that it had. He was glad that she'd been his friend first. He loved her, that much he knew. He may not be ready to speak the words out loud but he knew without a doubt that they were true.


	3. If It Kills Me

**Title: If It Kills Me**

**Author:** Some1FoundMe

**Rating:** T (for now)

**Summary:** Random little one shots strung together by song titles. This is an already-established-relationship story because as much as I like the whole "slow-burn" thing, instant gratification also makes me happy

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I don't own Oliver and Felicity as he slept with Isabel and that's just disgraceful… Also, I do not own "If It Kills Me" by Jason Mraz.

**If It Kills Me**

It hadn't started the way that he'd expected it to. For whatever reason, whenever he dreamed of admitting his feelings for Felicity, he'd always imagined that he would tell her after a particularly trying mission or after he'd had to rescue her from some dangerous situation. It would've made sense for it to happen that way. There had been plenty of times when he'd feared for her safety, plenty of times when he'd seen tears in her eyes that he'd wanted to dry. But every time the opportunity had been there for him to confess his feeling for her, he'd talked himself out of saying anything. He couldn't let himself hurt her. He knew that that's what would happen. The women in his life got hurt, it was inevitable, and the idea of putting her in harm's way made him hesitate every time he came close to telling her.

But when he saw her at the Queen Consolidated Charity Gala, when she stepped into the room in her floor length emerald gown, something changed. His resolve crumbled. He didn't think twice as he crossed the room to be by her side.

"Felicity, you look… you look incredible."

She flushed, "Thank you. You look really nice, too. Are you here alone?"

He shook his head, watching as her face immediately fell before he had the chance to explain.

"Oh, well I'll let you get back to your date. I'm going to find a glass of champaign."

She walked away before he could stop her, giving him a glimpse of the back of her dress as she did. He swallowed hard. The smooth satin clung to her slight curves, accentuating her body beautifully. He couldn't stop staring at the spot in the crowd where she'd disappeared.

"Ollie?"

He turned as Thea approached him, smiling at his sister.

"Did you get lost on your way to the bathroom?" he teased when she took his arm.

She rolled her eyes, "Actually, I'm pretty sure you're the one who said 'I'll wait right here' and then wandered off before I got back. What were you staring at anyway?"

He shrugged, choosing to ignore her question as he led her toward the ballroom. The space was packed with Starling City's elite, everyone talking and mingling, the champaign flowing freely. But he was only looking for one person and when he saw a flash of her blond hair, he tightened his hold on his sister's arm.

Felicity was on the dance floor, laughing as her partner spun her around. For a moment, Oliver couldn't breathe. She was so beautiful. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed. He certainly wasn't blind and he wasn't immune to it. Quite the opposite actually. He noticed her beauty more and more each day. He'd found himself staring at her through the glass walls of his office, watching her concentrate on whatever it was that she was working on.

"Isn't that Felicity?" Thea asked, the look on her facing telling him that she damn well knew that it was Felicity and that she'd noticed him staring.

He nodded.

"She looks beautiful. Why don't you ask her to dance, Oliver?"

He wanted to tell his sister to mind her own business but he said nothing. The song that she'd been dancing to ended and Felicity and her partner said goodbye before heading in separate directions. His eyes followed her as she made her way through the crowd, only to be stopped by two women that he knew worked in the IT department at Queen Consolidated. Felicity was smiling as she stopped to talk with them.

Thea was right. She was beautiful and he should ask her to dance. He wanted to dance with her.

"I'll be right back," he muttered, forcing his feet to move before he lost his nerve.

It didn't take long for him to reach her and when he settled his hand gently on her elbow, Felicity looked up at him in surprise. The two women she was speaking with, both of whom weren't much older than her, were also surprised by his sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was hoping that I could borrow Miss Smoak for a minute."

If it weren't for the fact that he was fighting off his own nerves, he would've laughed at the shocked expression on her face as she followed him to the middle of the room. When he turned and pulled her into the circle of his arms, settling one hand on her lower back and using the other to capture her fingers, Felicity let out a small squeak, her cheeks burning as she looked anywhere but at him.

"What about your date?" she asked softly.

He tipped his head to the side of the dance floor where he could see Thea watching them.

Felicity followed the movement, confusion knitting her brow as she realized that it was his little sister standing there. She glanced up at him from beneath lowered lashes.

"You're here with Thea?"

He nodded, "You didn't give me a chance to say anything before. You do that a lot, you know. You get mad and storm off before I can explain myself."

She ducked her head, her body moving unconsciously with his as he led her in the dance. They didn't speak as he held her in his arms, just a few inches of space between them, and he didn't know what else to say. They danced through one song and then another and when the third song began, Felicity's head snapped up and their eyes met.

"I love this song," she murmured, the tears in her eyes surprising him.

She looked away quickly and he forced himself to listen to the lyrics, to hear the song as she was hearing it.

_All I really wanna do is love you, a kind much closer than friends use, but I still can't say it after all we've been through. And all I really want from you is to feel me as the feeling inside keeps building and I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me._

He kept his eyes on the top of her head even as he stopped dancing. He held her to him, knowing that if he gave her the opportunity, she would pull away and run. But he didn't want her to run. They were going to talk about this now. He was done hiding from her and he certainly wasn't going to let her hide from him. Keeping one arm securely around her waist, he led her from the dance floor toward the nearest exit. Felicity, for her part, moved wordlessly beside him.

When he'd led her away from the crowd, when they were alone in an otherwise deserted corridor, he turned her to face him. Her eyes stayed downcast. He wanted her to look at him. He needed to see the emotions in her eyes as they spoke. Felicity's eyes were always so expressive, so open. It only took one look into her eyes for him to know what she was feeling. He needed that now.

"Felicity."

She shook her head slightly but refused to look at him.

"We have to talk about this. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of walking around on eggshells trying to keep my distance."

She lifted her chin defiantly, her blue eyes wide. She took a step back, putting a foot of space between them, and clenched her hands into fists at her sides.

"I never asked you to tip-toe around me. I'm not a child, Oliver. I can manage my feelings on my own. We're friends and I've never asked you for anything more than that. So I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable! I'll try to remember to keep my emotions in check the next time your shot or you need someone to hack into some government database!"

He waited until she was finished, until she was standing in front of him, her eyes swimming with tears, before he closed the gap between them and lifted his hands to her face.

"You're doing it again," he told her, "You're getting angry before you let me explain."

She opened her mouth to argue but snapped it shut. Apparently, she realized that he was right. She hadn't given him a chance to really say what needed to be said.

"I meant that I'm tired of keeping my distance because I don't want to stay away from you, Felicity. I've spent months fighting this, telling myself that we're friends and that's all we'll ever be. I'm not a good person to be in a relationship with. You've seen that first hand. Helena and McKenna and Laurel… I've hurt all of them. I don't want to hurt you but I – I need you."

She blinked, "Um, I'm sorry, do you just say that you… need me?"

He couldn't help the grin that pulled at his lips. She was cute when she was confused.

"I'm fairly certain that's what I said. And I don't mean that I need you to work for me. I do, so don't even think you're getting out of being my assistant, but I need you to be more than that, Felicity."

She gaped at him. For the second time that night, he wanted to laugh at the look on her face. In the nearly two years that he had known her, he'd never seen her so surprised. Or speechless.

"Felicity?"

She shook her head as much as she was able considering he was still cradling her face in his hands.

"I don't know what to say. I – This isn't a dream, right?"

He did laugh then, tracing her lower lip with his thumb.

"No, Felicity, it's not a dream. In my dreams this always happens after … after something bad happens to you."

Her cheeks flushed, her breath slightly staggered as he continued touching her face with his calloused fingers. Her eyes darted from his to his lips and back again. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, catching the tip of his thumb, and his breath left him in a rush.

"Oliver," she murmured, leaning up on her toes to meet his descending mouth.

The first time that their lips touched, Oliver felt her melt into him, the slight weight of her body pressed against him from head to toe. She clutched at the lapels of his jacket and his arms snaked around her back, his open palms pressing against the skin bared at the back of her dress. Her mouth was soft and warm under his and she moaned softly when his tongue touched hers. He hadn't expected it to mean so much. He hadn't expected it to feel so good. He wasn't sure what exactly he had expected but it wasn't what he got. He got so much more.

When she pulled away gasping, the smile on her face was infectious.

"That was so much better than what I imagined," she said, the red tinge in her cheeks deepening, "Not that I've imagined doing that. I just meant –"

"Felicity," he laughed, moving in to kiss her again, "Stop talking."


	4. All of Me

**Title: **All of Me

**Author:** Some1FoundMe

**Rating:** T (for now)

**Summary:** Random little one shots strung together by song titles. This is an already-established-relationship story because as much as I like the whole "slow-burn" thing, instant gratification also makes me happy

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I don't own Oliver and Felicity as he slept with Isabel and that's just disgraceful… Also, I do not own "All of Me" by John Legend.

**All of Me**

She couldn't believe that they'd made it to their second New Year's as a couple. Granted, the first New Year that they had spent together had only been a month after their relationship had gone from friends to something more than friends. She had hoped, prayed really, that things between them would last but it still surprised her that they'd made it to their first anniversary.

Felicity put in her earrings before clasping the necklace that Oliver had given her for her birthday around her neck. She fingered the white gold pendant that rested just above the neckline of her dress. It was a small, heart shaped emerald that was pierced by an arrow. She had cried when he'd given it to her. He'd kissed away her tears before taking her to bed and making love to her so tenderly that she'd cried all over again.

She smiled at the memory.

To say that she'd been surprised by the changes that she'd seen in Oliver when they were alone together would've been an understatement. He was able to relax with her, to let go of some of the stress that came from being the CEO of Queen Consolidated as well as Starling City's own personal savior. He was without a doubt the best boyfriend that she'd ever had. He loved her, even though he spoke the words rarely, she knew by his actions that he did. He was kind, gentle, passionate. There were a million other ways that she could describe him. Even Digg had noticed, teasing Oliver for getting soft.

She smirked, her face flushing as she caught sight of her bed in the mirror.

Oliver was anything but soft. He was all hard planes and sharp angles. And his mouth was never soft when he…

She shook her head, chasing the thought away. She didn't have time to fantasize about Oliver's mouth. Besides, who needed to fantasize about it when she had the real thing waiting for her?

With one last glance in the mirror, she grabbed a jacket and her clutch and headed for the door. She drove to Verdant as quickly as possible, only slowing down when a police cruiser drove past her. Cursing, she checked her rearview mirror to make sure that he hadn't turned around before speeding up again.

Oliver had left a vase of flowers on her desk that afternoon – peonies, her favorite – with a note requesting that she meet him at the club at eight o'clock. She knew that Thea's New Year's Eve party wasn't set to begin until ten so she was sure that Oliver had something else planned.

When she entered the club, however, she was surprised to find that it was completely devoid of life. The place had been decked out for the party that night but there was absolutely no one around. No Thea, no Verdant staff, and definitely no Oliver.

Paranoia suddenly raced through her and she fumbled for her phone. Had she been set up? Was it a trap? She hadn't heard from Oliver once since she'd discovered the flowers on her desk and she had assumed that the note had really been from him. In reality, it could've been from anyone. Anyone could've had the flowers delivered to her office. Her relationship with him was no longer a secret so it was all together possible that someone with a grudge against him could've set a trap for her.

She paused.

But why would anyone send her to Verdant? Oliver and Thea both spent a lot of time there so it wasn't as if one or both of them wouldn't see her there.

The tension slipped from her shoulders and she relaxed. With one hand over her still racing heart, she checked her phone for any messages from Oliver that she may have missed. There were none.

When the music started behind her she jumped and whirled around. She expected to find him behind her but she was still alone. Her entire body froze as she heard the smooth male vocalist for the first time. She didn't recognize the song but as she listened to the lyrics, she felt the beat of her heart quicken.

_My heads under water but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind. Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections._

The song continued to play but Felicity couldn't hear the words over the blood rushing in her ears. She called out for him, her tears choking her, and suddenly he was right in front of her. He cradled her face in his hands and smiled at her.

"Felicity –"

"Oliver –"

She laughed and he caught the stray tear that had slipped from her eyes with his thumb. He shook his head.

"I have something that I want to say to you and I'm going to ask you not to interrupt me, okay? Just let me get it out."

She worried her lip between her teeth and nodded. He kissed her gently.

"I know that I don't tell you enough how much I love you, Felicity, but I do. I – I'm not good at opening up to people, you know that, but with you I feel like I can tell you anything. You are the most important person in my life. You are the one person that I would sacrifice everything for. Don't argue."

She had opened her mouth to tell him that she wouldn't let him do that, that she'd never ask him to sacrifice his life for hers. He knew her well enough to know that she would never let him do that.

"I would do it in a heartbeat if it meant saving you. You are brilliant and beautiful. Compassionate and kind. You are so many things that I can never be and I love you so much for that."

Before she had time to process what was happening, Oliver got down on one knee in front of her. He took her left hand in his and she caught sight of the gorgeous ring that he had poised to slip onto the fourth finger of her hand. She was dumbstruck, her eyes glued to the glittering stone winking at her under the club lights. When she finally looked up at him, his eyes were intense.

"Felicity, I have never loved anyone more than I love you. I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?"

She continued to stare at him, the beat of her heart so loud in her ears that it was difficult to hear anything else. She couldn't find her voice right away to give him an answer and the longer she stood there, the more despondent Oliver became. She could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Stand up please," she begged, her voice cracking.

He did as she asked, clearing his throat nervously. When he tried to pull his hand from hers, she held onto him.

"Look at me," she demanded when his eyes locked on something over her shoulder, his emotionless mask firmly in place, "Oliver, please, look at me."

When his eyes met hers, he couldn't hide his pain from her.

"Isn't it too soon?" she asked, her own voice betraying her as it shook, "We've only been dating for a little more than a year. I'm – I'm scared that you're going to come to the realization that this is a big mistake. I'm afraid that I'm not good enough for you. Maybe you'd be better off with someone else, someone like Laur-"

"Damn it, Felicity! Don't do that! Don't bring up my past right now. That isn't fair and you know it. You also know it isn't true! You're good enough for me! Hell, you're too good for me! I don't deserve you but I want you, Felicity! I want you to be with me forever!"

She sucked air into her lungs so sharply that she thought she would choke. He was practically growling at her. Under different circumstances she would've had a completely different reaction to that tone of voice. But this was not the time to let her mind wander. He'd never been so adamant in his need for her. She'd never heard him speak so passionately about their relationship. Oliver let himself get absorbed in things. She'd watched him take on mission after mission, bring down bad guy after bad guy, and he'd always been so focused on those missions, so intent to make things right. But she'd never heard him expression a similar passion for her. She didn't doubt that he loved her. He made sure that she knew. But she wasn't sure that love was enough. For Oliver, she wasn't sure that that was enough.

"Okay," she whispered, her voice barely audible as she squeezed his hand, "Okay."

His eyes widened in surprise. Apparently he'd thought that he was going to have to fight for her. The thought made her smile. Oliver didn't have to fight to keep her. She was his. She was the one who felt like she was always fighting. She felt like every time something bad happened, every time some new piece of his past was brought to light, that she was going to lose him. She had doubted herself for a long time where Oliver was concerned but as he stood there, light returning to his eyes, her doubt began to fade. He was telling her _and _showing her this time how much he loved her. Oliver needed her. She needed him. There was no point in not giving in to something that they both wanted so badly.

"Okay?" he repeated.

She nodded.

He tugged her forward and she lost her footing, falling into the solid wall that was his chest. He was smiling when she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I freaked out," she admitted, "I – I was just scared. You surprised me."

Oliver laughed, "That was sort of the point."

She rolled her eyes, getting up on her toes to press her lips to his.

"Oliver? Ask me again," she whispered against his mouth.

He sucked air into his lungs, his chest expanding against hers, and pulled away slightly. When he made to get back down on his knee, she held him to her and shook her head. He cocked his head to the side, clearly confused as to her opposition to him kneeling before her. She said nothing as she waited.

"Felicity Smoak, will you please agree to marry me?"

She smiled, "Yes, Oliver, I will."

He kissed her, his arms circling around her back and lifting her off of her feet. She held tight to his neck, threading her fingers through his hair. She had never been so happy. Yes she was scared and she had her doubts but nothing was perfect. They were as perfect as they could get so how she had even considered saying no to him she had no idea.

It wasn't until he'd kissed her for what seemed like the millionth time that she realized that the song was playing on repeat. When it started over again, she heard the first line clearly.

_What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out. You got my head spinnin' no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

She couldn't help the elation that bubbled up inside of her.

"I really like this song," she told him.

Oliver grinned, "Me, too."

"I love you, Oliver."

He kissed her again and carried her across the floor toward the door that led to the foundry. She didn't protest when he punched in the code on the key pad, letting the door shut heavily behind him.


	5. Say Something

**Title: **Say Something

**Author:** Some1FoundMe

**Rating:** T (for now)

**Summary:** Random little one shots strung together by song titles. This is an already-established-relationship story because as much as I like the whole "slow-burn" thing, instant gratification also makes me happy

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I don't own Oliver and Felicity as he slept with Isabel and that's just disgraceful… Also, I do not own "Say Something" by A Great Big World.

**A/N:** I just have to say, the wonderful reviews for this story are what keep me going! I really appreciate all of the great comments! I'm not sure how long this one is going to last but I'll keep writing until I can no longer find songs that inspire me :)

**Say Something**

She's listening to the song again when he comes into her apartment. It's late in the evening, late enough that she'd already left the foundry by the time he'd returned from his patrol. He'd asked after her, of course, probing Digg about why she'd left without him. That was unlike her. They'd been together long enough now that she always waited for him. It didn't matter how late or how early. It didn't matter how dangerous or how mundane the mission. Felicity rarely, if ever, left the foundry without him. But Digg had said that she seemed fine when she'd left. She'd claimed to be exhausted and he hadn't questioned her.

Now he knows why she left. She's upset. He isn't sure exactly what it is that's upset her tonight but he knows that the song that she is listening to is the song she's listened to hundreds of times. When she's sad, when she's angry, when she's just in a funk. He knows the song now, too, because he's heard it echoing throughout her apartment on more than one occasion. He can only imagine what it means to her. The words cut him deeply every time he hears them. The first time he'd listened to the lyrics, the first time he'd seen the silent tears that rolled down her cheeks, he'd been stunned into silence. His heart couldn't take the pain, the agony, that echoed in the haunting melody.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one if you want me to. Anywhere I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you._

He drops his bag near the front door. She hasn't registered that he's there yet. Either that or she's choosing not to acknowledge his presence. It doesn't matter. He needs to be closer to her. He needs to hold her in his arms and comfort her. Felicity doesn't cry often. He's seen her tears, he's wiped them away, but those instances have been few and far between. The song that she's listening to now, however, seems to be a trigger for her because she is crying again when he sits on the sofa beside her. She says nothing. She simply sets her tablet on the coffee table in front of them before curling her petite frame into the side of his body. He wraps one arm around her shoulders and adjusts them so that they are laying together, her body mostly on top of his, her head tucked safely against his shoulder. For some unknown reason, this makes her cry more earnestly and his t-shirt suddenly becomes damp.

After what seems like an eternity, her breathing evens out and he knows that she has regained her composure. He keeps one hand on her back, drawing unrecognizable patterns between her shoulder blades while his other hand holds hers against his chest.

"What happened?" he asks her softly.

The song must be on repeat because he's heard it a dozen times since he walked in the door. He has half a nerve to retrieve her tablet and put an end to his misery. He isn't sure he can hear the agonizing lyrics again.

She sniffles, "Nothing happened."

He focuses his eyes on the ceiling for a moment. Clearly she's lying because something had to have set her off. He knows her. He is marrying her. So the fact that she is holding something back has him slightly worried.

"Felicity, please, talk to me," he encouraged, "This song is …"

"I was just worried about you."

Her confession surprises him. He had only been patrolling. They hadn't even had a target set up. But there had been a point in the night when his comm had randomly stopped working. He'd thought maybe he'd just gone out of range and it had come back on not ten minutes later but he hadn't considered how concerned Felicity would've been when she'd lost touch with him. When he was on patrol their comms where the only way for them to stay connected. He had a tracker in his boot so she certainly wouldn't have any trouble locating him if something did happen but there'd be no way for her to know if he was hurt or if he was even alive until they'd tracked him down.

"I know that I said that it didn't bother me. I know that I've said all along that I could handle what you do, what _we _do, but now… now I worry every time you walk out the door because I can't lose you, Oliver," she murmurs, tears in her voice again, "And when we get married it's only going to get worse. What happens - What happens if we have kids? I'll spend every night wondering if I'll ever see my husband again, if our children will ever see their father again. I don't know what to do. I don't know how I get over this."

He sighs, the hand on her back sliding up to tangle in her hair, and he uses it to tip her head back. Her blue eyes shine with tears and he can't bear it. Her pain causes a tightness in his chest that makes it difficult to breathe.

"I can't stop, Felicity. What we're doing is for the good of this city. I understand that you're worried. I get that. Every time we have to send you out into the field, I'm terrified that someone is going to hurt you. But I think that our fear is a burden that we have to bear if we want to be together. I don't like it anymore than you do but we can't give up now."

She swallows hard, blinking her tears away, before pressing her lips to his jaw.

"I would never ask you to stop being the vigilante. This is who you are. It's a part of who I fell in love with. But I need you to promise me that you will always, always, be careful. Sometimes I worry that you don't value your own life as much as you should and that frightens me, too. I don't know what I'd do without you, Oliver, so I need to know that you will do everything in your power to come home to me," she says, her voice verging on desperate.

He sits up, taking her with him, and moves so that he can cradle her face in his hands.

"I will come back to you, baby, I promise."

_Say something I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere I would've followed you. Say something I'm giving up one you. And I will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye._

He kisses her softly, slowly, and hopes that she understands that his kiss is a promise that he doesn't have the strength to vocalize. It is a promise of forever, of a future together. She is already wearing his ring on her finger, she has already agreed to be his wife, but the fantasy of having a family with her is something that he hasn't given himself permission to indulge in.

"Will you tell me why this song?" he asks her when he finally pulls away, "Why do you keep listening to this?"

Felicity shrugs, her eyes finding something on the other side of the living room to stare at.

"When you left, when you went back to Lien Yu," she tells him, "I tried to convince myself to walk away. I thought about it every day that you didn't call. I thought I was losing my mind because no matter how bad losing you hurt, I was sure that you'd come back. You wouldn't have just given up the renewed relationship that you'd formed with Thea and your mom. That's how I'd convinced myself to stay even when I knew that it would be healthier for me to go."

That pressure in his chest is back. He tightens his arms around her.

"I would've come home for you, sweetheart. I knew that I'd come back. I couldn't stay there forever but I needed time to get my head on straight again. Tommy – Tommy'd just died and my mother was involved in the Undertaking. Half of the Glades had been destroyed and I felt responsible. But there wasn't a day that went by that I was on the island that I didn't think of you. I was coming home to you."

She shakes her head, "If Digg and I hadn't come to get you, you would've been there forever."

He laughs, standing with her still in his arms, and begins walking her backwards toward her bedroom.

"That isn't true, you know, I couldn't have stayed away from you if I tried. Something always brings me back to you. Even before we were anything more than friends, I couldn't stay away."

It isn't until he has her knees pressed against her mattress that she speaks again.

"I want to get married now," she blurts out, "Like, as soon as possible. Tomorrow or the next day. Hell, lets fly to Vegas tonight. I don't care. I want to be Mrs. Oliver Queen sooner rather than later. And I'm tired of living separately. I want you to move in here. I want us living together like a normal almost-married couple. Please don't make me wait any longer."

He stares at her for a long minute trying to assess what she is really saying. They've been engaged for two months and haven't once talked about their wedding. She'd said that she wasn't in a hurry and he had assumed that she'd said that more for him than because it was what she really wanted. And while he'd been spending nearly every night beside her, they weren't officially living together.

"Don't tease me, Felicity Smoak. If you're serious, I can have the jet ready in thirty minutes and we can be married by the end of the night."

She smirks, "Then what are you waiting for, Mr. Queen? Make the call."


	6. S&M

**Title: **S&M

**Author:** Some1FoundMe

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Random little one shots strung together by song titles. This is an already-established-relationship story because as much as I like the whole "slow-burn" thing, instant gratification also makes me happy

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I don't own Oliver and Felicity as he slept with Isabel and that's just disgraceful… Also, I do not own "S&M" by Rihanna.

**S&M**

It was nearly two in the morning when he entered the apartment. They'd been living together ever since their impromptu elopement a couple of months ago and Oliver didn't want to wake his sleeping wife.

He smirked. He was still getting used to the idea of being anyone's husband but claiming Felicity as his wife did something odd to him. He liked it more than he thought he would. He liked seeing her sitting behind her desk at the office, intent on whatever she was working on, catching glimpses of her engagement ring as her fingers flew over the keys of her keyboard. He loved knowing that she was his and that he was hers. Neither of them wore wedding bands, at least not on their fingers. She kept hers on a thin silver chain tucked safely against her chest. His was attached to his key chain. They'd agreed that, while neither of them regretted eloping, they weren't quite ready to tell the world (mostly his mother and sister) that they'd gotten married.

As he kicked off his shoes just inside the front door, he paused, the sound of soft music stopping him in his tracks. He could hear her singing along to whatever it was she was listening to. He stopped, trying to recognize the song.

"_I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me."_

He smothered a laugh as he rounded the corner. The sight of her caught him off guard. She was in the kitchen, her hair piled in a messy bun on the top of her head, her face clean of makeup. She wasn't wearing much, just a bright pink tank top and lacy green briefs, but she was dancing around the small space with wild abandon. He knew that she probably figured he would be home late and that she hadn't realized how late it actually was because he'd never seen her dance before. She always refused to join him on the floor at Verdant. Her face would flush and she'd shake her head sternly, avoiding him as much as possible so that he couldn't force her onto the dance flood.

For a long moment, he just stood and watched her body move to the music. He was more than a little familiar with her curves, with the slight flair of her waist and the two dimples that bracketed her spine low on her back. He felt his pulse begin to race as he continued to observe her. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. Ever since the first night he'd taken her to bed, the first night he'd had her beneath him, he'd been like a man possessed. He couldn't get within a foot of her without getting hard. It was becoming embarrassing.

Suddenly she froze and whipped around, letting out a startled shriek when she realized she was no longer alone. He couldn't help but laugh at her mortified expression.

"Hi," she squeaked.

He stalked towards her, taking in the flour dusting the front of her tank top and the bits of dough stuck to her fingers. The low-cut neckline of her top gave him a good view of her cleavage, causing him to swallow hard as he fought off the desire suddenly pumping through his veins. He really was addicted to her.

"Hi."

She lifted her hand to brush hair from her forehead but stopped as she remembered her sticky fingers. He closed the distance between them, pausing only when she was within arm's reach. He moved the offending locks for her.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked, her face flushed.

He loved seeing her flustered, loved the way the rush of blood colored her cheeks, the way her eyes grew wide when she realized she'd said or done something embarrassing. He'd gotten into the habit of assuring her that her eccentricities only made him want her more and that she had no reason to be embarrassed but he knew that that only served to make her blush even more.

He shrugged, "Not long. Just a few minutes really. Maybe we should install an alarm system. You were so distracted you didn't even hear the front door open. That worries me."

"No one else can get through all the locks you installed on the door, Oliver," she sighed, "Anyone else would've had to break the door down and I would've heard that."

Her hands moved rapidly as she talked, just like they always did, only this time they were covered in some kind of dough. He caught her left hand and lifted in to his lips, taking her ring finger into his mouth and using his teeth to scrape the raw cookie dough from her skin. She gasped.

"Chocolate chip?"

Felicity nodded, her cheeks a deep crimson now. Her breathing had changed, coming out in little pants that brought images of her spread out on the kitchen counter to his mind. He was in serious trouble.

"How much longer will you be?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Ten – ten minutes?"

He tugged her forward until she was flat against his chest. She was warm, her skin soft under his fingertips. He could wait ten minutes. He could wait ten minutes to take her to their bed but he wasn't going to wait that long to taster her again. With his finger under her chin, he tipped her head back and found her lips with his. When her mouth opened under his and her tongue traced the seam of his lips, Oliver groaned. He'd had no idea when he'd met her that she would be like this. That she would be able to keep up with him. He hadn't allowed himself to see her as anything more than a friend for a long time, too afraid of hurting her to let her in. But he thanked God that'd he finally figured out that she wasn't some weak little girl. She was a beautiful, determined, brilliant woman and she loved him with everything that she had.

He pulled away from her, unable to hide the amused smirk on his face when she tried to follow him. She blinked, her normally bright blue eyes darkened by lust, and the look made him impatient.

"Whips and chains, huh?" he teased.

Felicity blinked again, confused. When she realized what he was referring to, she rolled her eyes and stepped back out of the circle of his arms.

"Oh please. Don't go all Christian Gray on me, Mr. Queen. It's just a song."

He laughed, leaning against the kitchen island as she went to the oven to check on the cookies. He couldn't help noticing certain parts of her anatomy as she bent over to pull the pan out. He was patient as she placed the cookies on a cooling rack and shut off the oven. He was a little less patient as she ran water in the mixing bowl to let it soak and washed her hands. But as she stood in front of him, her hip resting against the counter opposite him while she dried her hands on a dish towel, he lost control of his patience.

Closing the distance between them, he settled his hands on her hips and lifted her until she was sitting on the kitchen counter. He stepped between her legs.

"Mrs. Queen."

She grinned, "Yes, Mr. Queen?"

"I love you."

Her smiled widened and she leaned into him, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw to his ear.

"I love you, too, Oliver. So much. You know that right?"

He swallowed hard and nodded, emotion clogging his throat and making it hard to speak. She had a way of doing that to him. The woman who seemed to never stop talking was the only person who'd ever been able to make him speechless. And she did it often.

"I've always had this weird fantasy about kitchen sex. Just like this. Me on the counter. You standing between my legs. But we're usually naked. It's a little difficult to have sex, kitchen or otherwise, with our clothes still on."

Her hands tugged at his t-shirt and he complied, lifting his arms to allow her to pull the garment over his head. She sighed happily, running her fingers over his chest, tracing her fingers along his scars. He reciprocated, happy to pull the pink cotton covering his favorite part of her body over her head and tossing it somewhere behind him.

"Better?" he asked, his lips finding purchase along her collarbone, sucking the creamy skin there into his mouth.

Felicity whimpered, her fingers settling in his hair. He moved lower, nipping and sucking at the swell of her breasts. He drew one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. He worshipped her body, loving the way she responded, her breathy moans spurring him on.

They were good at this. They were great at it actually. He had never been with a woman who was so perfectly made for him. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Her softness against his hard planes. Her bright, colorful personality facing off against the darkness that consumed him. Even with all of the differences between them, they still fit.

And that connection wasn't just physical. It went well beyond lust or sexual attraction. She knew him. She knew all of him and she loved him in spite of his flaws. Or maybe she loved him because of them. He could only hope that she would continue to love him because losing her wasn't an option. He had been afraid for so long that if she really found out what he'd done, what he'd been forced to do in order to survive, that she would despise him. Or worse, that she would pity him. But in all of the time that she'd been by his side, she hadn't judged him. She had defended him, both as Oliver Queen and as the vigilante, and she had never wavered in the amount of faith that she had in him.

He stepped away from her and smirked as he noticed how his stubble had marked her skin. His left hand slid up her ribcage, goose bumps breaking out in its wake, and he cupped her breast. He stroked his thumb across her erect nipple.

"Oliver," she gasped, her eyes slipping closed, head thrown back, "Oliver, please!"

He released her, both hands dropping to his belt. He fumbled to get his pants off, suddenly eager to bury himself inside of his wife. Seeing her propped up on their kitchen counter in nothing but a tiny pair of lace panties, he couldn't control his raging libido. His jeans hit the floor and for a second he stumbled. Naked and hard, he reached for her. He hooked his thumbs into the elastic at her hips and dragged the scrap of lingerie down her shapely legs.

When they were both naked, when she looked up at him with raw need in her eyes, he couldn't take it anymore. Oliver moved until he was positioned between her parted legs, his hands settling on the backs of her thighs and helping her angle her hips to where he needed her to be. Her arms settled around his neck, pulling him closer until their lips met. Her kiss was feverish, setting his nerves on fire. With her fingers digging into the taut muscles of his shoulders and neck, he thrust into her, reveling in the way she gasped into his mouth.

He wasn't going to last long with her mewling in his ear, her body tight around him, her teeth nipping at his neck, but he knew it didn't matter. Felicity moved with him, her hips meeting his as he tried to pace himself. He didn't want to hurt her but he was well aware of how much it turned her on when he was a little aggressive with her. She wouldn't actually admit it but when he picked her up and carried her to bed, when he tossed her onto the bed and took her in a rush, she usually came screaming his name. Other times, when he was actually slow and careful, she wasn't as vocal. She'd clutch him and breathe his name, press her lips over every inch of skin that she could reach, but hearing her scream for him really made him happy. He loved the way that her passion overtook her in those moments. He loved when she told him what she wanted, when she panted commands at him. He loved everything about her.

At that moment she was gasping, her breath warm on his neck, her nails imbedded into his skin, and begging for him to move faster, for him to push just a little harder. He couldn't take it.

"Felicity," he groaned, "Felicity, I – Touch yourself. Get there."

She did ask she asked, her right hand leaving his shoulder to slip between their bodies, her fingers grazing him where he thrust into her. He groaned again, his muscles aching for release. But he wouldn't give in. He wouldn't let go first. She whimpered and buried her face into the crook of his neck, her fingers moving rapidly, her body seeking its own release. She tensed, squeezing him, and cried out.

"I love you," he murmured, his lips grazing her ear, "I love you, baby."

His name spilled past her lips, a broken cry, and that was all that it took to push him over the edge. He let go of his control and pleasure ripped up his spine, stealing the energy from his body and leaving his muscles weak. His legs shook slightly as he attempted to stay upright. He was eventually going to remember that sex with his wife was too damn good to have standing up.

"Oliver?" she touched his cheek gently, lifting her head to find his eyes, and wiped the sweat from his temple, "You okay?"

He smirked, "I'm great."

Her eyelids were heavy but she was smiling.

"Better than chains and whips right?" he joked, pulling the elastic from her hair and watching as her long blonde locks fell in a curtain over her shoulders.

She shrugged, leaning forward to press her lips to his, "I prefer bows and arrows anyway."

It was the stony expression on her face as she said the words that made him laugh. He returned her kiss, hoping that he could somehow convey into that action everything that she meant to him. When her legs wrapped around his waist and her ankles locked at his lower back, Oliver lifted her from the counter. She gasped again. He was still inside of her as he carried her to their bedroom.

"Again?"

It was her turn to laugh, "You're insatiable, Mr. Queen."

"Only for you, sweetheart. Only for you."


	7. Who You Love

**Title: **Who You Love

**Author:** Some1FoundMe

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Random little one shots strung together by song titles. This is an already-established-relationship story because as much as I like the whole "slow-burn" thing, instant gratification also makes me happy

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I don't own Oliver and Felicity as he slept with Isabel and that's just disgraceful… I do not own "Who You Love" by John Mayer and Katy Perry.

**A/N:** For everyone who took the time to read this fic and to review it, thank you so very much! I wasn't sure where this was going when I originally started with that first song but I'm so happy with the way that it turned out! Yes, this is the last chapter but there's definitely the potential for some more one-shot chapters to pop up in the future. Thanks again for reading and enjoy this last chapter

**Who You Love**

"As the Maid of Honor it's my duty to start the speeches so here goes," she cleared her throat, smiling briefly at the bride and groom, "Everyone here knows what happened to my brother. We all know that for five years, he was believed to be dead. It was a miracle when he came home, a miracle that I am thankful for every day."

Felicity squeezed Oliver's hand where it rested on his thigh. She knew without looking at him that Thea's words were making him uneasy.

"But what a lot of you may not know is that the Oliver Queen who came back from that island isn't the same man that you see before you. He isn't the boy that got on our father's boat that day. Oliver, this Oliver, is a great man and Felicity has played a large part in shaping him into the man that he is now. Oliver, I am so proud to be your sister. I am proud of all of the things that you've accomplished and I know that Dad would be proud of you, too. He loved you, just like Mom and I love you."

Tears spilled from Thea's eyes and Felicity felt the sting of her own when her new sister-in-law turned to her.

"He would've loved you, too, you know? He would've loved you because Ollie loves you and because you make him so happy, happier than I have ever seen him. I don't know if he would have really survived coming home all those years ago if he hadn't met you. I know I've never told you this but I realized the first time that Ollie talked about you that you were different. You were good for him, you _are _good for him, and I am so thankful that you're a part of our lives now. I love you both so much and I want to wish you a lifetime of happiness together. Congratulations, I love you."

Glasses clinked around the room as Thea's speech came to a close. Felicity brushed away her tears and stood, hugging Thea fiercely.

"I love you, too, Thea," she whispered, "Thank you."

When she resumed her seat at her husband's side, she caught his eye and was more than a little startled to see tears glistening there. She leaned into him, resting her forehead against his.

"Mr. Queen, your heart is showing," she murmured.

His lips brushed hers briefly but he said nothing. She lifted her fingers to his face, tracing the line of his jaw with her fingertips. He smiled.

"I love you, Felicity Queen," he breathed, the sweet scent of champaign hitting her as the words left his mouth, "I need you."

Her heart thudded, "I love you, too, Oliver. And you have me."

She heard the raised voices of their guests but she couldn't take her eyes off of her husband. When he grinned at her and closed the gap between them, she realized that people had been chanting _'Kiss! Kiss!' _over and over again. She returned his grin and met him in the middle. It was a chaste kiss, much like all of the other's he'd given her over the course of the evening and she wondered why he was suddenly holding back.

They pulled apart when Diggle's chair scraped the floor and he stood up on Oliver's left. As the Best Man, it was officially his turn to make a speech. He smiled down at the two of them before turning to the rest of the guests at the reception.

"I'll try to keep this short. I have to say that I feel pretty lucky to be a part of this, of the wedding itself but also a part of the whole Oliver and Felicity back story. Having been around these two since the very beginning, I can tell you that this ending was unavoidable. I could've told you back on day one that Oliver was going to fall in love with Felicity. One look at the two of them together, a single glimpse into their interactions, and the connection between them was obvious. He may not have been that easy to read to most people, but to her he was an open book. Still is, as far as I can tell, and that's a part of what makes them perfect for each other. It may have taken them a while to get here, to figure this all out, but it would've happened eventually."

He stopped for a moment, taking a sip of his champaign, and glanced at them again. Felicity couldn't help but grin at him. He'd always been there for her. He'd been there through everything with Oliver, with all of the vigilante stuff and with the personal stuff, and in a way, she looked at him like she might look at a big brother. She looked at him like Thea looked at Oliver.

"Oliver, when I first met you, I certainly didn't think that you and I would end up being friends. How could I when you did everything in your power to avoid me?"

Felicity snickered at that and even Oliver had to smother his chuckle behind his hand.

"But now, after all this time, I'm proud to call you my friend. I'm proud to call you my brother. You're a good man, a great man, and Felicity is lucky to have you. And man, if you don't know how luck you are to have her, you're an idiot. Felicity, you are the brightest woman that I have ever met. You are beautiful and kind and so much stronger than anyone here really knows. I know that you have it in you to keep this one in line just like I know that he loves you enough to never let you go. I'm really happy for the both of you. I love you, guys. Congratulations."

Again, glasses clinked and everyone drank. Oliver and Felicity took turns hugging Digg before the band leader called for their attention.

"If I could have the bride and groom out on the dance floor please. The maid of honor and best man have dedicated a song to the two of you."

Felicity and Oliver exchanged a look. No one really knew about the list that they'd been keep over the course of their relationship. They hadn't told anyone about their soundtrack but Thea had somehow known that music played a large part in their lives so neither of them was too surprised by the announcement.

Leading her to the center of the room, Oliver squeezed her fingers, leaning close to whisper in her ear.

"Are you happy, Mrs. Queen? Is this everything that you dreamed it would be?"

She looked around the room at all of their friends and family, at the beautiful wedding that Thea and Moira had put together for them. It was like something out of a fairy tale, a wedding that any bride would have been proud of. It was spectacular. But it wasn't the real thing. At least not for her. Their real wedding had been that morning on the beach in Punta Cana, just the two of them exchanging vows as the sun rose. Her first few hours as Mrs. Oliver Queen had been spent in a hotel room by the ocean, the sound of waves crashing against the shore barely audible over their love making. That had been her real wedding, her dream wedding.

"It's fantastic, Oliver," she told him, "Really, it is, but my dreams came true six months ago in Mexico. This - this is just for them."

She tipped her head toward their guests as he took her into the circle of his arms, one hand holding hers against his chest, the other settled at the center of her back. They'd stood in this exact position so many times before waiting for the first strains of music to reach their ears, waiting to see if the lyrics to the song would move them. This time was no different.

When the music began, she almost didn't recognize the song. It had been a long time since she'd listened to it but it had the same impact then as it had the first time that he'd played it for her. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Did you …"

He shook his head, "I didn't tell her. Apparently my little sister just has good taste."

He tightened his hold on her and led her around the dance floor as the words washed over them.

_My boy he ain't the one that I saw comin'. And some have said his heart's too hard to hold. And it takes a little time but you should see him when he shines cause you never wanna let that feeling go. When you love who you love, who you love._

She met his eyes again, smiling when the hand that had been holding hers was suddenly cupping her jaw. He angled his head so that he could kiss her again, stopping when they were just an inch apart.

"You really did blind-side me, you know. I couldn't have prepared myself for what I was going to feel for you. I hadn't … I hadn't expected to ever love anyone the way that I love you. You walked into my life and everything changed. I fell in love with you and I haven't once looked back. I love you, Felicity."

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and ignored the tears sliding down her cheeks. It wasn't the first time that evening that she'd cried and she was almost positive that it wouldn't be the last. That was just how it was with him. Every sweet thing that he said to her reminded her how much he'd changed, how much he'd grown, and she knew that a lot of that growth had to do with their love for one another. He had never been ashamed to admit that she made him want to be a better man and that admission only made her love him more.

"I love you, too, Oliver. There is nothing in this crazy, sometimes a little messed up story of ours that I would change because the ending is absolutely perfect."

Their lips met briefly and she gripped the lapels of his jacket, holding him close.

"This isn't the end, though," he breathed into her, "It's only the beginning."


End file.
